


Who Says So?! We Say So!

by StarflareKnight, UnderworldMaiden



Series: Endless, Silly, Random, What? [2]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, M/M, Quick yet Classic song, Randomness, Song Parody, Taylor being Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/pseuds/StarflareKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldMaiden/pseuds/UnderworldMaiden
Summary: After a mishap with Furball, (M) Taylor and Jake find themselves in Isaac's world! And due a case with mistaken identity, Quinn breaks up with Isaac! Can the two help him win her back? And why is Diego dragged into this?A continuation of sorts to 'Am I Seeing Double?'





	Who Says So?! We Say So!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



This random thought came to me and UnderworldMaiden who was a big help on this. Mainly because she was able to help me make skeleton of a fic grow into something more. So Nymph better thank her too. She is my gf in rl. 

UnderworldMaiden: Of course I helped! Skeletons are easy to come by in the underworld! Sneaking them past Cerberus was the hard part though.

**(M)Taylor: StarflareKnight only owes Isaac and Ryan. NympheSama owes this version of me though and UnderworldMaiden sadly owes nothing. Except this idea she and Starflare had. Least it’s something better than nothing, right?**

UnderworldMaiden: *glares at (M)Taylor* Oh really? Because I’d like to see you try getting bones away from Cerberus, let alone a full skeleton! Next time, you’re gonna go get the bones and sneak past the gigantic dog while I watch!

_Isaac getting in between the two: Now, now. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you. So please calm down Maiden. Taylor, say you're sorry. So we can get this thing going._

**(M)Taylor: alright, alright. Underworld, I'm sorry for saying that.... -_-**

UnderworldMaiden: Fine, you’re forgiven... Just a warning, make me angry again and you’re not gonna like the result but I know that Jake will enjoy it. ^w^

**(M)Taylor looking at me: I should be worried, shouldn't I?**

Pretty much, yeah. but aside from that, lets get his started. Allons-y! And like last time, Nymph, your side is taking place after your main series ended. So human Taylor!

**Who Says So? We Say So!**

**Location: Andromeda Hotel – Pool area**

**Third POV**

At least five years have pass, since Taylor and Jake had Hand-Fastened at Elyys’tel. And despite very few arguments they might have had over the years, the two couldn’t of been more happier. The reason why they are back on La Huerta however? At least a month ago, Diego called everyone from the group for a reunion at the island, to pay respects to those who died and visit the Vaanti since Varryn was getting homesick. This was meet with approval as Aleister arranged for them to be brought on the island. Despite Jake saying he would be able to fly them there with Mike helping out, they didn’t trust him after how he nearly got them killed when flying.

“Never thought we’d be back here again, but at least no more psychopathic idiots trying to kill us, eh Top Gun?” Taylor asked Jake, who was lounging on a pool chair. He looks up and say “Yeah, and we finally see Malfoy’s hotel in full swing with guests here.” they then look to the cabana where Diego and Varryn were talking with some guests (who assumed Varryn was wear body art at the moment) on how they’re stay was going so far. They also noticed Craig and Zahra playing chicken with another couple. “Man, to think they’re all growin’ up. Who would’ve thought things would turn out alright for all of us?” Jake comments while seeing Zahra getting knocked into the water.

Then Taylor asks him “Do you ever consider that we should try to adopt a kid for us?” this cause Jake who was drinking his glass of whiskey, to choke and cough badly. After being able to talk again, he ask “What brought this on, Taylor?” so he answer with “Well, considering on how Aleister and Grace recently had Reggie, that made me realize, the only way we would have a kid is if we would adopt. And I kinda wanna start a family of our own.” This got them to be a bit depressed, but before either could say anything, with no warning, Furball dashes to them and runs off, snatching the rings Taylor had made from the gold long ago!

“FURBALL!!” Taylor yells but to no avail as the blue fox just smirks at the two of them! _Mmrrrlkk!!_ “That’s it, you little Smurf. When we get our hands on you…” but the fox just runs off to the rainforest, provoking the two to chase after him! “Furball! Get back here, right now!!!” but oddly enough, he didn’t listen to Taylor at all! The trouble-making fox soon led the two deeper into forest, unaware that they’re going into a fog that appeared out of nowhere. By the time the two got out of it however… “Uh… Boy Scout?” Jake asked.

“Yeah?” Taylor answered with a question seeing it in disbelief too. “Any idea, on how we were originally in the west side, and somehow ending up all the way to the Northeast side of the island!?" Jake shouts out seeing they somehow ended up at the Elysium Lodge! 

_Quinn’s POV_

**Location: Elysium Snow Lodge**

I wake up with a relaxing sigh, looking to the sleeping brunette on my side in the bed. Oh Isaac, you can be such a gentle person as times, but I always seem to get you exhausted. As I get dressed, I do so quietly. Mainly because he needed as did everyone else. So I try to find the kitchen they have in this place, at least 10 minutes later I finally find it. If only Raj were awake, but since he isn’t, might as well try to make something myself. “Let’s see, maybe… waffles? No we don’t have the iron for that. Oh, I know! Maybe some pancakes!” so I gather the stuff to make them. It didn’t seem that hard, but then I hear something which make me jump a little “Red? What are you doing?”

“Eeeek!!” at least I didn’t have anything in hands. Otherwise, it’d be a mess! I turn to see Jake was there and… “Isaac? Jake? When did you two wake up?” this seem to get the two of the confused as “Umm, Quinn, I think you’re mistaking him for someone else. This is Taylor, remember?” wait, what? I try not to laugh, thinking Jake might be drunk. “Sorry Jake, but last I remember, Taylor was a blonde college girl with blue eyes.” I didn’t notice it, but I could’ve sworn ‘Isaac’s’ eyes grow a little big. “Oh…. Right. Jake is drunk, c’mon buddy let’s get you back to bed.”

“But, hey I’m not dru….” Whatever he was gonna say, Isaac covered his mouth and walked off with him in tow. Okay, that was weird. So as I focus on cooking again, I feel someone’s arms around my waist and then kissing me. “Hey, there Quinn. Need a hand?” I can tell that was Isaac wanting to help me out. So, I giggle a little and tell him “No need Isaac. You must of rushed back here to help me out.” Oddly enough, he got confused as “huh, what do you mean?”

“I mean on how you took Jake back to his room so he could sleep off his hangover. And, huh, strange. I could’ve sworn your eyes were blue. And your hair, saw a slight bit of red…..”

_Isaac’s POV_

Wait a second….. Blue eyes? Tint of red? Why does th….. oh…. Shit….. that could only mean…. Okay, okay don’t panic… just need to find him before… “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll go set the table for you then, okay?” I say while back to the hallway. As soon I was out sight, I run!! The hell!? If I remember correctly, the person Quinn mentioned was Taylor! Not the Taylor with us, but the other Taylor, the one I meet in that other version of the Celestial! I had to find out why they were here!

That when I hear something, was it them? “Really, Taylor? Why’d you drag me away, Red would’ve cook us something.” Yep, that was his Jake. And then I hear “Just trust me, if I’m right then we’re in…” I come around the corner seeing my lookalike having his back on me, with Jake gawking as soon as he saw me. “…And he’s right behind me, isn’t he?” all Jake does is nod as Taylor turns around and says “Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of. Hey. Isaac, is it?” as he scratches the back of his head nervously.

“What are you TWO doing here? Wasn’t it heretic enough that I was in your world, you guys somehow end up in mine?” I ask gritting my teeth. “Hey! Don’t blame us! We were trying to get Furball, OUR Furball because he took a pair of rings!” Taylor told me. A pair of rings? That’s when it hit me, wedding rings! Oh, that would be a reason to try to get the little guy. So I ask them “Let me guess, following him led you two here, right?” but before he could answer, we hear someone gasping, so the three of us turn and spot Diego. “T… two… Isaacs’? Is the world gone….” And he faints right there. So I head to him while saying to them “Look just, go hide in mine and Quinn’s room. It’s surprisingly cozy, so you’ll figure out which one.”

I then saw the two of them smirking, did they… no Buckalew focus, get Diego back to his room. As soon as I get him there, I see if I can found out how to get them home. Little did I realize, what kinda of trouble this was gonna lead me into…

_Taylor’s POV_

Isaac, you sure know how to treat a lady, or in this case, Quinn, so the two of us head to their or as it was it our world, ‘Our’ room. Man, I can tell, those practically did the same we did all those years ago. And to think we are actually a sight bit older than them now. “Brings back old memories, doesn’t it Jake?” I ask him as he smiles at the sight as well. “Yep, sure does. Didn’t think we’d be here again.” We look at each other for awhile and then….

“So, what shall we do to kill time until Isaac comes back? I’m open for suggestions, Boy Scout.” Jake tells me, so the first thing that comes to mind… is heading up to him and kissing him. Even after all this time, he still is a great kisser… but while we were doing that… “I…. ISAAC?!” we turn to the door, and crap… his Quinn was there… “Oh… umm… this isn’t what it looks like….?” But she wasn’t having it, because next thing she does, is run off! Uh oh…. We try to run after her, but we pull back as soon as we hear…

“Quinn? What’s going….” **SMACK!!!!!!!!** Ouch that’s gotta leave a mark. We peek a look after hearing her slapping Isaac loud. And then “What kind of game are you pulling!? Mess with my feelings will you!? Well, consider this relationship OFF!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!” as she was leaving, Isaac, he fell to his knees with his head down. Oh man, what have we done? “Shit… we shouldn’t of done that, should we?” Jake asked me. I simply shook my head as we hear…

“Isaac, what happened?” we turn noticing… crap that must be the Taylor he knew along with their Jake! We had to hide! So as we hid inside a nearby closet, we hear… “…I ruined everything….” Isaac comment. “after everything we went through… getting over my shyness to speak with her… gathering my courage to be with her that night… six months separated from her… and finally becoming her boyfriend…” that’s when I hear him sniffing, oh man, he must have been a complete wreck now. So, against better judgment, I rush out saying…

“Isaac, wait! It’s not your….” Then I remembered why I was hiding. Opps….

_Jake’s POV (StarflareKnight’s world)_

What the… am I seeing two Isaac’s now? Though there were some slight differences. Such as the first one having green eyes and had brunette colored hair, while the second one has blue ey…. Blue eyes just like…. I turn to Taylor and say… “Is he a long-lost brother you never knew you had, Princess?” I asked her. But she was completely speechless until “Are you…” but the lookalike says…

“Sorry, spoilers. Though I will warn you one thing. Be careful of an old person. A _very_ old person.” Then Isaac looks at him asking “Shouldn’t you be hiding right now?” wait, hiding? What was he talking about? “Boy Scout?” and then both say at once **“Yes?”** oh, crap… so I try to clarify “The Green-Eyed Boy Scout. What exactly do you mean by that?”

So he give us what had happened a little while back: mysterious fog, ending back at the Celestial which was renamed the Andromeda, and pulling a prank on their Jake. After all that, I ask “So, anything else happen there?” this cause Blue-Eyed Boy Scout to smirk saying… “Oh… you never told how we did the……MPPHHH!!!!” Isaac then covered his mouth with an angry expression. Must have been quite embarrassing for him to do that. Even my Taylor asked “Come on, Isaac can’t he tell us?” then all of a sudden… “The two of them were singing for me the ‘Time Wrap’ song.”

We turn to the person that said that and….. I just stare at my clone. That’s the only thing I could think of until he tells me “Hey Grandpa. We should focus of helping out your Boy Scout here. After all, it was kinda our fault.” That’s when Isaac heard and said “….What? Taylor……..” with both saying **“Um, here?”** only for him to point to the guy version. Man was this getting confusing already, I really should drink this off later. “What did you do, that made Quinn break up with me?”

“Umm, I kissed my Jake in front of her in your room?” he answered hiding behind my clone. Yeah, that we definitely get someone mad. But hopefully, Isaac will calm down before… “YOU WHAT?!?!” okay, he’s mad as hell. But before he could get at him, my Taylor says to us “Okay, before this gets anymore crazy, knock it off!” this made Isaac turn to her “But, Tay….”

“No buts, my counterpart might of screwed up, but he help fix all this helping you out. So instead of beating him senseless…” this got the clone to get defensive for her ‘brother’ “why not try find a way to explain it to her?” well, she’s not wrong. But considering on how mad Ariel must of sounded, she probably wouldn’t want to see him, so I say “Or we could make him do something embarrassing in front of her, so she'll laugh and actually talk afterwards.” This got them all to look at me with Blue-Eyed Scout saying “No matter which world were in, you are always so hot when you say smart stuff like that.”

“HEY!!” my clone said to him. “But you are always number one to me.” He quickly said to him… okay, that's a little unsettling, but still, we need our Boy Scout to reconnect with Ariel and fast…. So I ask “Anyone got any ideas?”

( _M)Taylor’s POV_

Their Top Gun was right. We have to help out Isaac. Luckily I got an idea, which my Jake and Isaac noticed and say “Oh no… we are NOT doing a song. No way in hell I’m dancing….”

“It’s gonna be me and Isaac doing the dancing. And possibly their Diego.” I say cutting him off. “Oh. In that case, go crazy. But not too crazy.” Isaac glared at him commenting “Some help you are. But anything to win her love back. What song do you have in mind?” so I tell and the reactions… were well worth it.

“No…. No way… I am not doing it. No way!” was Isaac’s reply. “Wow… how are you guys gonna do that?” was Taylor’s comment. “Now that is just evil Boy Scout. My Jake said. “Yeah, I gonna agree with older me here.” their Jake answered. But it was the only way, so “Okay, now where is Diego?”

Afterwards, we find Assbutt in his room, and surprisingly like Isaac, his hair and beard were trimmed and shaved off. Did someone…. “Another person, a soon-to-be student named Ryan, thought ahead a packed a shaving kit for us.” Isaac answered. That explains it. But I had to focus as I explain to a rather freaked out Diego about what was going on. Thankfully, being the movie and TV frantic he is “So these two are like the Charlie and Bobby from the ruined world from Season 13 of Supernatural, only your world isn’t ruined. Is that right?” he asked after we explained. Isaac answers him “That about sums it up for them. But we need your help.”

“Well, ask away, good looking Taylor from another world!” same old Diego, as least he Varryn are close. “Any chance you know about the song from….” He reply was “No way….. Of course I know that song! We’re gonna sing it!? Hell yeah, I help out!!” well that was easy enough, so I say “Okay then, first things first. I’ll be doing Panchito.” I say to him and then Isaac “Then, I guess I’ll do José then.” Leaving Diego with…

“Wait a minute! Why do I have to be Donald!?” he complained so both of us say to him **“Because we say so!”** that shuts him up. Until “Okay, fine. I’ll do him. But how are we gonna get Quinn to our little show?” luckily my younger female doppelganger tells us “Let that to me. Since say obliviously won’t talk to any of you.”

“Okay give us an hour head start then, got it?” I ask her, which she nods in return before going off. I turn to the others saying “Well, time to get to work….”

**Third POV**

At least an hour later, Taylor **(The Female Taylor folks)** leads Quinn to the lobby of the lodge saying she had something to show her. The two of them soon notice a hastily built stage there with Diego on it saying “And here’s our honored guest! Welcome, Quinn! Before we begin, a reminder that this is a form of apology from Isaac, so please enjoy… UNOS, DOS, TRES!!! GOLPEALO!!” he soon runs behind the curtain before it rises up revealing, Isaac, Taylor **(From the other world)** and Diego! All dressed in outfits and music resembling…

“Oh my… are they…” Quinn asked with (F) Taylor answering “Yep, they are.”

_“We’re three caballeros, Three gay caballeros, They say we are birds of a feather…..”_ Taylor was signing as they were mimicking as if they were flying, with Diego slightly failing. And not to mention they girls her birds chirping from a nearby phone playing the music only.

_“We’re happy amigos, no matter where he goes. The one, two and three goes. We’re always together….”_ Isaac singing that part before the three go crazy to the quick portion of the beat! Quinn was trying to stay angry during this, but couldn’t help but giggle at it. _“We’re three happy chappies, in snappy_ _sarapes_ _. You’ll find us beneath our sombreros….”_ Taylor says while they were somehow shrinking in size before the three appeared again in crazy dancing again!

_“We’re brave and we’ll stay so, We’re bright as a peso…”_ was Isaac was saying before Diego asked _“Who says so?”_ before the two point finger guns at him countering with **_“We say so! The three caballeros….”_** The trombone was heard right before all three say at once.

**_“Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!”_** with Taylor taking the lead again _“We have the stars to guide us, Guitars here beside us…. To play as we go…..”_ with Taylor and Isaac playing guitars that appeared out of nowhere. Diego’s was a cello however as he tried to keep up. _“We sing and we samba, We shout Ay_ _Caramba_ _!”_ with Isaac asking him _“What means ‘Ay_ _caramba_ _’?”_

“ _Oh, yes, I don’t know.”_ Was his answer as all three once more say together as one. **_“Ooooohhhhhhhh”_** before the sound of thunder interrupted them, as Taylor again takes the lead _“Through fair and stormy weather… We stand close together…. Like books on a shelf. And pals though we maybe, When some Latin baby, says yes, no or maybe…”_ the three do their best wolf whistle before **_“Each man is for himself!!!!”_**

_‘I’m glad the Diego I know gave me Spanish lessons! Otherwise this wouldn’t work!’_ Taylor was thinking before _“Ah, Jalisco no te rajes…_ _Me sale del alma…_ _Gritar_ _con_ _colar_ _”_ as all three did one more silly dance phase before he goes for the finishes. _“Abrir todo_ _el_ _pecho_ _, pa’_ _echar este grito_ _,_ _Que lindo es_ _Jalisco,_ _Palabra_ _…_ _**Deeeeeeee........"**_

_'Time for the Big finish! Sure hope my lungs can hold out for this'_ Taylor thought before saying " _Honorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!”_ Taylor continued with both his fellow stage cast, audience and backstagers all gawking seeing him last that long.

The end result was Quinn laughing out loud and clapping seeing this, Isaac in particular performing such an act wearing José’s trademark clothing and matching sombrero like Diego and the Isaac lookalike were wearing…. That was when they hear other applause from a group behind them!

“Duddddeeeeees! That was awesome!!!!” Raj says to them. “An unexpected yet rather nice act you three did. I’m impressed.” Aleister comments. “Never thought you’d sing something so retro like that, Buckalew.” Was what Zahra said. Isaac however, was mad red from embarrassment as he turns to the Taylor next to him demanding “How do the others know about all this?!” he whispers. All he got was “Ummm, I might of told everyone by accident…”

“ACCIDENT!!!!” before he could get at him however, Quinn comes up to him saying “Oh Isaac! I got the explanation from our Taylor. I didn’t mean to get you all depressed like that! Can you ever forgive me?” she asks him rather worried. All he could say was “I always do.” And kisses her on the lips. This was all interrupted with one person saying….

“What the hell kind of song is that?” everyone turns seeing Ryan, looking confused as hell. Leading Isaac to think…

_‘Wonder if I can ask Taylor to help out with this small problem?’_ thats when Jake remembered " wait a second, we never found where that Little Smurf went with our rings!!"

* * *

I'll be honest, I was high on sugar when I told this idea to UnderworldMaiden about it. Anyway, another one-shot is coming as soon as I finish the chapter of my main project. Hopefully it won't take too long. And... Taylor what are you wearing?

_**Taylor in a Dress?: it was her idea.... to say apology accepted..... *points to UnderworldMaiden***_

UnderworldMaiden: *giggles* It was definitely for apologizing to me but mostly for my amusement. Now go see if Jake approves, Taylor. Now I’ve gotta hunt for a good skeleton for the next one for Ryan’s little short so I’ll be back later, Knight ^w^ I’ll try to get one fitting for someone like him *hugs StarflareKnight then disappears into shadows*

Ummm, well I'm sure Jake will still like you. Regradless of what you wear. Aside from that, there will be another one shot along the way, involving Ryan and Estela as well as where Furball had ran off to. Later for now! Hope this is decent you l, Nymph!


End file.
